For integrated circuit layouts, there are size limitations such as minimum pitch or spacing. In some layouts, a conductive line such as a polysilicon line is cut with a cut poly (CPO) pattern, but some layout methods have a photolithography process limit as the integrated circuit size shrinks. Methods to overcome the shortcomings in the state of the art are desirable.